Keymon-Likatonia Crisis
The Keymon-Likatonia Crisis refers to a period during the 2260's of intense military and political conflict in and around the area of Keymon. Whilst the roots of the conflict stem back much further the Crisis itself is widely accepted as beginning in 2260 with Likaton troops entering Keymon and ending in either 2261 with the withdrawel of such troops or 2267 with the collapse of the Christian Democrat led government in the island. This latter date includes the subsequent 2nd Keymon Civil War. Background DPP reformation/AGK formation While running for appointment to the senate in the Dolgarian Empire, as the Dolgarian People's Front, Duchy's People's Party leader Makaveilli Tha Don had beed keeping a close eye on his homeland of Keymon. Tha Don kept in contact with The Party for National Reform and Freedom and was constantly aware of the growing problem in Keymon of the Christian Democrats, who were using the excuse of the 1st civil war to pass their totalitarian agenda. At the request of the PNRF Tha Don abandoned Dolgarian politics and lead the party back to Keymon to help dispose of the CD. After reforming in 2255 the DPP were immediately branded as terrorists and traitors by the CD government and when they tried to reform the DPA threats of arrests were given to Tha Don. Therefore Tha Don reluctantly chose to permantly disband the DPA and founded the Armed Guard of Keymon (AGK) in it's place. This move further angered the christian government and the threats of arrests continued. However the AGK quickly gained support as they were viewed as an aswer to the CD's dismantling of the army, an issue which hadn't gone down well with the populace of Keymon. Disbanding of the Keymon army As the smallest nation on Terra there had always been an opinion that a large Keymonian military would still be unable to defend the nation against foreign invasion. However the 1st Civil War of the 2220's had temporarily put aside all ideas of military downsizing as the fear of Communist uprising still loomed. However by the late 2230's the situation seemed more secure and the last remnants of the Insurgency had by now disbanded. Additionally the Keymon Neutrality Agreement had become globally ratified and the threat of foreign invasion small. The nation, bouyed by foreign investment and trade, was also viewed as economically secure by most of the populace. However in 2240 disaster struck as a routine audit by the ruling Christian Democrats indicated that nearly all government policies were going unfunded. As such it was decided that a mass cut in state spending was needed. Whilst all areas suffered a loss of funds it naturally followed that Defence would be cut the most. Therefore in 2241 Director General Angel Daniels dramatically proposed the following; In February 2243 the budget passed and Keymon was left without an army. Likaton Fascist Front and Greater Likatonia In the 2230's and 2240's it appeared as though the political set up of Likatonia was descending into nothing more than chaos and corruption. The traditional Axis Mundi ruling coalition of the AM Radical Libertarian Party and Axis Mundi Revolution had greatly reduced the size of the governmental powers. Whilst this was intended to give people more freedom it ended up translating into a rise in mafia activity and increased crime. This was perhaps best exemplified by the formation of the Bribery and Corruption Party in 2238. They proposed exactly what their name indicated and with the support of many Likaton businessmen were able to make significant electoral gains. In response to this a number of Likatons began discussing the need to return stability and order to the nation, the best route being seen as an authoritarian state. Suprisingly one of the main supporters of this was Erik ben Adamah, himself a member of the Bribery and Corruption Party. In 2247 he was able to gain control of the party and subsequently reform it as the Likaton Fascist Front with the expressed aim of "ensuring the cleanliness in dealings with the public shall be extended to all areas of Likatinian public life" Whilst the LFF initially found its support from those tired of pseduo anarchy it quickly became a hot bed for far right thought and soon altered its manifesto to "stand as guardian to the soil, culture and racial purity of Likatonia." One of the main aims of the party became the idea of a Greater Likatonia. This would involve securing Likaton control over nearby nations, most notably Keymon. With the party able to secure both electoral victories as well as support from other parties, the expansionist ideals of the LFF soon became to be seen as a distinct possibility. Crisis in Keymon AGK attacks and Unitary List clampdown Kihnterha Conference The War Initial Likaton victories Hobrazian and Selucian involvement Defeat of the Likaton army 2nd Keymon Civil War Battle of Keymon City Collapse of government Category:KeymonCategory:LikatoniaCategory:Wars, civil wars and conflicts